El hombre de la familia
by Arokham
Summary: Tienes que ser el hombre de la familia le dijo su abuelo, el hombre que ellas necesitan, el hombre que lo daria todo por ellas. Rankeado M por tema delicado


**Hola amigos antes de leer el fic seguro muchos se preguntan porque publico esto y no Loudest field 6, bueno loudest field 6 si lo estoy avanzando y va muy bien el cap mas largo que he tenido en tiempo, en breve lo estaré terminando y lo publicare. Pero respondiendo porque publico esto, algo corto cuando leí Ingenio infinito eso supuso el cenit de lo que buscaba en este fandom, aprendí mucho leyéndolo, aprendí que significa escribir en un fandom y como sentirme por ello y bueno ahora que ha regresado su sola presencia me ha enseñado muchas cosas mas , es por eso que pude sacarme esto de lo más profundo, es por eso que riese algunos puntos del nuevo cap de loudest field, es por eso que decidí tomar esta aventura en la que ustedes lectores me siguen, es por eso que les agradezco, sin más gracias por leer ese JUAN CHOT, mantengan la discreción por eso lo puse en categoría M. De paso se que no estas leyendo esto phanton, no tendrías porque…, pero si por alguna casualidad ocurre , gracias por escribir, gracias por dejar tu huella en este fandom, gracias por se tan tu.**

…

Debes ser un hombre, el hombre de tu familia. Le dijo una vez su abuelo, un hombre de otras épocas.

Un hombre lo da todo por su familia, un hombre no le teme a la muerte siempre que tenga por quien vivir. Fotografías que solo traían melancolía a su alma, recuerdos que solo le traían dolor a su ser. -Estos Lincoln, fueron hombres, fueron mis amigos , prometimos volver todos juntos el día que nos enlistamos , solo éramos niños, como tales partimos ese día solo para verlos morir como hombres-

Prométeme que serás el hombre de tu familia. Con la mano levantada y un juramento marcial se entregó ante la promesa. El seria el hombre de su familia, no le importaba si ahora solo era un niño, nada le impedía luchar como hombre, nada le impedía morir como uno.

Esa fue su decisión, su juramento, nunca daría su voluntad a torcer, siempre seria el hombre de la casa. No flaquearía ante nada, ni siquiera ante ellos.

Nadie supo cómo ingresaron a la residencia, nadie supo cuando lo hicieron, pero ya estaban ahí ,ese era un hecho. Eran altos y temibles, sus rostros negros, sus miradas perdidas, las sonrisas en sus rostros eran el retrato de un cruel destino, que los había escogido para su abominable treta. No tuvieron problema en reducir a las dos principales amenazas, no hubo complicaciones al juntarlos a los once en la sala, ellos buscaban solo una cosa, se lo hicieron saber con sonrisas dibujadas en sus rostros. Algunas no entendieron, otras se enfermaron de solo oírlo, los gritos ahogados de la madre trataban vanamente de detener lo inevitable.

Por quien comenzarían, quien daría inicio a tan larga noche que tendrían. Las rubias o las castañas, que dilema- pudieron oír de uno.

El entendía lo que ocurría, lo que ocurriría y como terminaría, no era tonto. Debía actuar, debía ser el hombre que su familia necesitaba. Dio el primer paso, no temía, no dudaba, tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que ser el hombre que le prometió a su abuelo que seria, - uno por once, once en uno-. Su viaje les había llevado por todo américa, cada estado, cada ciudad, muy pocas habían quedado libre de sus marcas, de sus crímenes. Alguien le prometió que Royal Woods sería distinto, seria fascinante y refrescante. Cada casa, cada familia era más de lo mismo, esta solo era un más en su larga agenda. Al menos así lo fue hasta el exclamar de su petición, aquella sin duda era la emoción que buscaban, aquello que haría especial royal Woods, aquello que se convertiría en su marca en su legado.

No le tomo mucho pactar los términos, no le tomo mucho cerrar un trato con el mismo Lucifer. – No las tocaremos, pero tu tendrás que darnos" EL "espectáculo, tendrás que ser nuestra Opus magnus-

Comenzó pues con la ayuda de su confiable baúl. Un grotesco espectáculo que fueron obligadas a ver – Prohibidos cerrarlos o se rompe el trato- , - Prohibido evadirlo o se rompe el trato-. Cada minuto, cada nuevo traje, cada nueva violencia. La madre no dejaba de llorar, las niñas repitan su nombre con desesperación, pero era inútil nada los detendría, nada los haría recapacitar, las mayores observaban todo con asco, con un rechazo absoluto, les enfermaba cada nuevo ingenio que con astucia se sacaban de las mangas los malnacidos. Lo golpearon, le escupieron, lo humillaron, lo destruyeron, pero incluso bajo el peor de sus juegos el no cedería, no dejaría de ser el hombre que prometió ser. Ellos lo sintieron, pero eso no los detendría, eso no les impedirían el cerrar con broche de oro el espectáculo.

Lo cogieron de brazos y piernas, relajaron su cuerpo , y dieron inicio al final del espectáculo. Muchas no soportaron verlo, muchas no soportaron oírlo, muchas no soportaron verse en el. Cada palabra, cada lagrima era por ellas. Ellos ansiaban oírlas durante el acto, ansiaban oir su sacrificio.

¡Popo, popo¡

¡Me gusta,….me gushta devorar tu jugosho liquido plashmantico¡

¡Soy tu engreída y sucia princesa¡

¡Soy¡, soy… yo no..

-¡Dilo o el trato se rompe¡- Le exigió uno de ellos

¡Soy una niña mala y sucia¡

¡Suspiro, sus.., supiro¡

¡Me vuelven loca los balones, me vuelven loca.. me vuelven..-

¡Toc, …. Toc, toc..¡ Quizo continuar pero el dolor fue inimaginable, sentía como algo dentro de el se rompía con un líquido que fluía fuera de su ser -¡Continua¡- Le volvió a exigir

¡Son mi groupie, son mi groupie¡

¡ Soy estúpida y golosa¡

¡Literalmente ,… literalmente, bobby..¡, b, ronnie…ronnie…

Uno de ellos se acercó a él, aun sonreía , aun tenia los pantalones caídos- No te pediré más , solo ,…. solo quizás- Se acercó al grupo de chicas para violencia tomar de los cabellos a Lynn mientras los otros mantenían a raya con sus armas al resto.

-Díselo, dile que te da asco, dile a tu hermano que le das asco-

-Yo, no….no puedo, por favor..-

-¡Díselo o le vuelo la cabeza a la gótica¡-

-Me ….me das, me das asco Lincoln, me das asco–

-Tú no eres mi hermano, tu eres…-

-tú no eres mi hermano, solo eres una sucia golfa golosa-

\- Es por eso que te daré lo que te gusta- Lynn no entendió la premisa, no comprendió la utilidad de aquello que le fue dado en sus manos, pero tardo mucho para que lo hiciese. Tomo su mano y lo guio al maltrecho cuerpo del niño- dilo y hazlo – le exigió

-E…e…es…por, por….por eso, que te daré, lo,….lo..que te gusta¡ verla introducirlo, resulto en ellos comedia más grande que pudieron disfrutar, el grito agonizante de dolor del pequeño peliblanco era música para sus oídos, sus lágrimas néctar de los dioses y su sangre, una ofrenda a su morbo. Todo quedo grabado, obligaron a la comediante a hacerlo, las obligaron a verlo, un y otra vez . No tenían que preocuparse de Lincoln él no se levantaría, no podía, habían quebrado su espíritu y escupido sobre su voluntad, lo habían convertido en algo poco menos que un animal. Nadie supo cuando se fueron, nadie supo cuando las liberaron, nadie dijo nada, por horas el silencio inundo la casa Loud, no querían hablar de lo ocurrido, no querían recordar lo ocurrido.

-Es… es hora….de la cena….- repitió con frialdad el padre de la familia. Todas y cada una en un lamentable desfile se acercaron a la mesa para disfrutar de una cena que no existía. El reloj siguió su ciclo en su marcha fúnebre, una a una fueron dejando el comedor , sin decir, sin hacer nada. Cada una paso al lado del niño, su llanto, su esfuerzo por sobrevivir, por soportar todo lo ocurrido lo habían agotado, lo suficiente como para no poder levantarse de la indigna y humillante posición en la que estaba, las primeras cuatro lo ignoraron, solo Lynn se atrevió a mirarlo, dentro de si el odio, el asco, por el niño que fuese su hermano comenzó a nacer, el resto avanzo, cumpliendo su marcha a sus habitaciones. El quedo ahí en el suelo rodeado de su propia sangre, de su propia orina y la de ellos, su rostro sucio por las secas manchas de las lágrimas mostraban los hematomas de los golpes en ello.

La noche se tornó, fría y nebulosa. Sintió como su fuerza lo abandonaba, sintió como su respiración se cortaba, no le temía a la muerte, ya no. Cuando su abuelo partió lo hizo con una sonrisa, él también quería eso para sí , quería sonreír por ellas una última vez, pero aun había miedo , no por el hades , temía que ellos volvieran, temía que él no estuviera ahí para protegerlas de nuevo. Ya no pudo sentir sus piernas, apenas podía mover sus manos, mientras sentía como las heladas lo consumían, estaba cansado, muy cansado. De sorpresa puedo sentir como el cálido abrazo de una cobija lo cubría, como unas delicadas manos limpiaban su rostro, como su cabeza encontraba un suave lugar donde reposar.

Verla lo lleno de alegría, ella también le sonreía, pero el dolor en su mirada era innegable. Ambos sabían cómo terminaría esto, trato con dificultad balbucear su nombre pero el poco de vida que le quedaba no se lo permitía, ella no dijo nada tampoco, no necesitaba hacerlo sus lágrimas decían mucho más de lo que pudiera expresar

Para ella él fue su primer, el primer chico que la hizo sentir especial, que la hizo sentir única, el primer chico a quien amaría y nunca dejaría de amar, recordar aquellos días cuando le cantaba siendo solo un bebe, cuando con una sonrisa dibujada le ayudo a escoger su primera guitarra le llenaban de una dolorosa felicidad. Ahora pues teniéndolo en brazos ella sentía que el tiempo no había pasado, el seguía siendo su bebe, su lil bro, el tiempo era solo una ilusión y la eternidad a su lado una agradable fantasía.

Él lo había dado todo por ellas , lo había dado todo por ella, por una boba soñadora. Las versos parecieron escapar de su boca, todo lo que sentía todo lo que el significaba , dicho de la única manera que conocía.

El no tener la luz del sol jamás en tu rostro  
Tú contento de dejarme brillar, ése es tu estilo  
Tú siempre anduviste un paso atrás

Y yo fui quien gozó toda la gloria  
Mientras tú fuiste quien tuvo todo el peso  
Un bello rostro sin nombre por tanto tiempo  
Una bella sonrisa para ocultar el dolor

¿Supiste jamás que tú eres mi héroe  
Y todo lo que yo querría ser?  
Puedo volar más alto que un águila  
Porque eres el viento bajo mis alas

Puede haber parecido no notarse  
Pero yo lo tengo todo aquí en mi corazón  
Quiero que sepas que sé la verdad, claro que la sé  
Yo no sería nada sin ti

¿Supiste jamás que tú eres mi héroe?  
Tú eres todo lo que yo desearía ser  
Podría volar más alto que un águila  
Pues tú eres el viento bajo mis alas

¿Te conté alguna vez que eres mi héroe?  
Lo eres todo, todo lo que yo desearía ser  
Oh, y yo podría volar más alto que un águila  
Porque tú eres el viento bajo mis alas…..

-Lincoln…- El niño solo sonreía – Hermanito….- El niño solo dormía- Linki… por favor…- El pequeño no respondería.

Vuela, vuela, vuela lejos, me dejaste volar tan alto

El niño partió con una sonrisa en el rostro, ella lo sabía. Pero no era suficiente para consolarla , nada lo seria. Lo único que quería era estar a su lado, no dejar que el tiempo se llevara las memorias de la persona que más amo en el mundo.

Vuela, vuela, vuela tan alto hacia las estrellas Linki  
Tan alto que hasta casi tocas el cielo  
Gracias, gracias, gracias a Dios por ti 

El solo era un niño, un niño que juro ser un hombre, un niño que decidió morir como hombre, el se lo hizo saber con una gran sonrisa en el rostro – Los chicos te estábamos esperando Lincoln- el solo sonrió, mientras que dejando atrás quien era partiría con ellos.

Es noche por única vez en enero la nieve cubrió de blanco todos los tejados de Royal Woods.

…..

 **Mensaje oculto, de paso gracias por llegar hasta aquí y no cerrar el fic.**

 **Como dije este es un one shot, abra epilogo, quizás, por ahora quiero concentrarme en Loudest field y en todo lo que traerá y dejar estos trabajos para momentos de inspiración espontanea**


End file.
